Dense Girl
by Michelle Gilman
Summary: Akito passes his black belt test and finally tells Sana his feelings. fluffy SanaAkito. oneshot


"Ugh!"

Akito fell to the ground with a loud thud. A fist was coming straight for him, and Akito grabbed it, using his strength to throw his opponent to the floor a few feet to his right. He used the time to get to his feet and prepare his next attack.

The boy grunted, his bleach white karate uniform collecting some of the dirt that hadn't been cleaned. He was small and easy to throw. Akito had to wonder if God was trying to hand over the black belt he'd worked so hard to get. The boy got to his feet, a little slow, and Akito rushed forward.

A flurry of fists jabbing at one another, and arms moving to block them broke out. The boy's small frame gave him speed, and while Akito was also very quick, he soon realized that he was fairly matched.

It wasn't until a few moments later that the boy launched his foot at Akito, leaving his chest open. Akito quickly ducked and struck, landing a punch square in the boy's chest, resulting on the boy lying on the ground.

Slowly, the boy got to his feet. His eyes were on the verge of tears.

They bowed to each other and sat down. While Akito felt a little bad for the boy (although he'd never admit it), he was also inwardly cheering. He'd finally gotten his black belt. Then, his insides churned. That meant today was the day that he told Sana his feelings.

--

"Sana!" Fuka exclaimed, looking at her watch. "We missed Hayama's black belt test!" Her wide eyes turned to Sana.

Without a word, the two took off running towards the dojo. '_I'll just tell him I was waiting outside instead of watching,_' she thought, already starting to form a good excuse. She knew Akito would never let her live it down if she missed it. After all, she was the one who had called it 'their belt.'

She was panting when she reached the dojo, Fuka by her side.

Tsuyoshi stood near the door and looked over at their arrival. "You guys are late," he said nervously.

Sana nodded, out of breath.

"We almost forgot," Fuka blurted, making Sana realize that she now had no excuse, "We were out shopping and realized the time a little too late…"

"Where's Hayama?" Sana asked.

Tsuyoshi tipped his head in the direction of the wooden dojo wall. "Still inside," he answered. "You guys missed quite a fight."

"Did he win?" she asked nervously. She wasn't sure if she wanted him to win or not. On one hand, she really wanted to hear what he had to say to her. But on the other hand, if he got his belt…she would have to admit her feelings for him. She gulped. She was having second thoughts.

"I think you should hear it from him," Tsuyoshi answered.

She frowned. He had made his voice as monotone as possible, making it impossible for her to tell if he there had been a victory or not.

"Where's Aya?" Fuka was looking around, her dark locks swinging with her head.

Tsuyoshi sighed. "She got sick," he answered sadly. "When we went to save you, Hayama, and Naoko the rain and cold got to her."

"Sorry Tsuyoshi-kun, but at least it's nothing too serious," Sana said brightly.

Suddenly, the sound of the dojo door opening caught everyone's attention.

Akito stood with his hands behind his back and a stoic look on his face. A thick air surrounded the group, everyone wondering what had happened, aside from Tsuyoshi and Akito.

"Well?" Sana asked impatiently. "Did you pass?"

A rare smile was on Akito's face as he pulled out the black belt from behind his back.

"That's great!" Fuka shouted.

Tsuyoshi just smiled at him and raised a fist into the air. "Good job Akito!"

He looked at Sana expectantly, his eyes boring into hers. They were questioning and curious, a look she hadn't seen in a long time from him.

"G-Good job!" she stuttered. "You earned it." Her acting skills had paid off. Her words were cheerful and loud, making everyone smile around her (aside from Akito). However, inside she was a nervous wreck. She knew what this meant. This meant that she had to tell Akito the truth. There was no turning back now. Butterflies fluttered in her stomach and a timid look had crept into her eyes.

Akito had noticed, studying her carefully, but didn't say anything.

"Hey, let's all go for sushi!" Tsuyoshi suggested.

"Sushi?" Akito asked instantly, causing everyone to laugh.

"Sushi it is then!" Sana cheered. At least she'd have a little time to think of what to say.

--

"Bye Fuka! Bye Tsuyoshi!" Sana called out vibrantly. She waved her arms as if she were trying to fly, and the two just smiled, sending a small wave of their own.

The celebration had lasted until closing time at the sushi shop. Sana was thankful Fuka's uncle owned the shop, or else they probably would have been rudely kicked out. They had eaten their fill of sushi while Tsuyoshi explained the fight in great detail, once in a while punching the air in front of him when he talked about Akito punching the boy to a pulp. The festivities were now over and now Sana was painfully aware of one thing.

Her and Akito were alone on the quiet streets.

"I'll walk you home," Akito spoke up, breaking the silence. He began walking and Sana immediately followed, catching up with him with ease.

She wracked her brain for something to say. She'd never felt this tense and awkward around him. She'd always had some amazing story or funny joke from the sets she worked on, or had some dirt on one of their friends that she knew, no matter how he denied it, he loved to hear.

A hand slipped into hers and she took a sharp intake of breath in.

Her whole body tensed at the feeling of Akito's rough hand in own. He was holding on loosely, just barely gripping her hand, but it was there. Slowly, her body began to relax and she laced her fingers in his, causing a pink color to overtake her cheeks.

She dared to look at him and found him staring straight ahead, a pink stain on his cheeks too.

A smile played on her lips and she looked straight ahead as well, wishing her house was halfway across the world so that they could walk like this for a really long time.

She soon saw her house and couldn't help but frown a little. It was ending too soon. She still hadn't told him yet and nervousness once again pricked at her insides. Her stomach was doing flips and she was praying she wouldn't throw up on Akito. That would definitely ruin the moment.

He stopped walking and it took her a second before she stopped too, too lost in thought to realize. "Sana," it was the first word they'd said the entire walk home. "Do you remember what we said on the rooftop?"

She looked at the grass, suddenly feeling uncomfortable. In fear she would vomit if she opened her mouth, she just nodded.

He took a deep breath and she could tell he was a little nervous as well. She looked back at him, uncertainty in her hazel eyes.

"Do you remember when you sprained your finger and we talked outside the nurse's office?" he asked. He sounded so calm, collected, and so sure.

Not sure where this was going, she found her voice. "Yeah." That was when she'd admitted that she liked him. In turn, he'd told her that he'd always loved her. The entire thing had ended in a mess when Fuka, his girlfriend at the time, had overheard. Sana had assured Fuka that both of the feelings were in the past. She'd lied that day. Her feelings had never gone away. But Akito's had, and there was no point losing her best friend over him. Especially if he didn't like her back anyhow. So why was he bringing this up? Did he find out she still liked him? Was he going to tell her he didn't feel the same? "What about it?"

He gently squeezed her hand, making her jump. She'd forgotten they were still holding hands. "I still love you," he mumbled quietly, his free hand rubbing the back of his neck in embarrassment. His face was serious and he looked vulnerable.

Sana's eyes were as big as the full moon above them. Had she heard him right? Was she dreaming? Surely, this had to be a day dream. "H-huh?" she managed.

"Don't make me say it again," he mumbled, quieter this time. He looked away at the grass, as if suddenly interested in the green blades.

"I-I love you too," she whispered. She had tried to say it confidently, but she couldn't get her voice to say it above a whisper. She felt the heat rise to her face as he slowly looked at her again.

Their eyes were locked in a staring contest, and a serene look had taken over his face. He took a step closer to her and took her other hand, lacing their fingers.

Sana's heartbeat quickened and her breathing had sped up as well. They were inches away and the look in his eyes made her frozen, unable to move. It was like they had some spell on her, telling her that everything would be alright, that she was the most important thing in his life, and that he was truly happy right now.

She felt his breath on her lips and was snapped out of her thoughts, her heartbeat had officially sky rocketed and she wondered if she was going to have a heart attack.

"I love you," he whispered before he captured her lips in his own, dropping his hands to her waist.

She closed her eyes, leaning into him and kissing him back. Her arms seemed to have a mind of their own as they wrapped around his neck.

When they finally broke for air, they didn't go far. Akito rested his forehead on hers and she smiled. She could see her happiness and love reflected in his eyes. "If it isn't obvious, I love you too."

"Dense girl," was his response.

--

A/N: Please review and tell me how I did! Thanks for reading!!


End file.
